not the only one
by dallysbear
Summary: a Gajeel and Lucy fic and is based off of Sam Smith's song I'm Not The Only One. There is some Levy bashing so levy lovers beware. Characters will be a bit ooc and some profanity.


**I'd like to apologize for not going through with my word life has been crazy recently with school, family, and life in general I kind of lost my inspiration for some of my stories and none of my beta readers have really gotten back to me about helping rewrite Cruel Fiction. I'm worried it will stay in indefinite hiatus if i don't find someone soon; i may just delete it because i don't think i would be able to give it up for adoption. It was my first story and i don't think id feel right giving away to someone else. In other news this story popped in my head over the new year and I've finally found the time to type it out, it;s a Gajeel and Lucy fic and is based off of Sam Smith's song I'm Not The Only One. There is some Levy bashing and I won't deny the fact that it is solely based off of the fact that I hate her with Gajeel. also its kind of to make up for the fact that i missed out on gal week! LIKE SERIOUSLY HOW I WAS ABLE TODO THAT IS BEYOND ME.**

_'thinking'_

_flashback_

normal

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Not The Only One ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Why the fuck would she do this to me? How long has this been going on? I never thought she of all people would do this to me. I guess Lucy was right. Shit, Lucy. I can't believe it, I defended the girl who fucking ripped my heart and stomped on it and called Lucy a liar, amongst other things.'_ Pinching the bridge of his nose he brings his head down or his knees and lays against the large Sakura tree. '_I said some really fucked up shit to her when all she was doing was being a decent friend by looking out for me and warning me. I wasn't upset at her but more at her words because what she was telling me wasn't a complete surprise. I had a feeling that something was going on, but being the stubborn piece of shit I am, I flat out ignored the signs. I didn't want to believe that I was being betrayed. How long have I been in denial to all the lies. Ignorant to the deceit. How many times was I warned and confronted by my friends, who were just being good friends by trying to open my eyes. I've really fucked up this time. '_

Thinking back he recalls the times Lily, Juvia, and Lucy tried to warn him. Hell it wasn't just them several other guild members had gone up to him, but it wasn't until Droy not so subtly told him to go visit his "sick girlfriend" that instinct and apprehension reared it's ugly head.

_Flashback_

_I was walking into the guild with a shit eating grin on my face, today was Levy and I's six monthiversary. I hadn't been as content with life as I am now before; I had the whole day planned. Now all I need to do is find my shrimp. Looking around the guild I frown not seeing a particular shade of blue. Shrugging my shoulders I made me way off to my corner table away from all the ruckus, laying my head back I relax and enjoy the morning. At least thats what I planned to do. I was shaken out of my relaxed state by a pair of dainty hands. Without opening my eyes I already know who it is, no one else smells as amazing as she did; except maybe Levy. The scent of rose and vanilla wafted it's way towards me and without realizing it I smiled._

_"Yes bunny. Need anything shrimp ain't here 'ight now." I grumble not bothering to properly address her. We may be close but lately she has been bad mouthing shrimp and I ain't taking too kindly to it._

_"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." I could hear the sorrow in her voice it was faint but there was no missing it. Having enough I open my eyes and subtly glare at her and thought to myself 'She better not be saying anything bout shrimp 'gain' Noticing my attention on her she continued_

_"Um well she isn't going to be here later today, she um... she" I noticed her playing with the hem of her shirt_

_"Get on with it bunny girl! Why wouldn't Levy be here today, I mean today of all days, she knows I had plans for us to spend it together. " I growl out not understanding what was going on. I felt a bit bad for taking out my anger on Lucy, but I could care less at the moment because apparently my girlfriend couldn't spend our six months together and I actually put effort with the whole hearts and flowers crap._

_"You see she told Mira last night she was going on a mission with her team last night and would be back in a few days" she rushed out I could see the sadness and apprehension in her stance. I could tell she didn't want to be the one to tell me but knowing the she-demon she probably had no choice. What came as a shock was the anger laced in the undertones of her voice. Why would bunny be upset? It probably had to do with being around me for too long. Naturally I was upset that "I'm sorry Gajeel, I know you had plans but Levy was really determined to go to Crocus..." she paused and I knew what was coming "you know this isn't the first time she's sped off with Jet and Droy like this I thought you were part of the team now?" I heard what she said but really what she was asking was why did they leave you behind?_

_"It ain't nun yer business; now butt out." I growled defensively_

_"If you say so" she sighed and walked away with her head down "I'm just looking out for you" she whispered_

_That was the first time she openly questioned me. Once levy got back I noticed more and more just how close she interacted with team shadow gear and more specifically Jet, and it wasn't just him but other male guild members. The months that followed weren't any better I was constantly bombarded with questions on the whereabouts of my girlfriend and __gradually I saw less and less of Lucy._

**_Where's Levy_**

**_Why isn't she with you_**

**_Wow you two aren't attached at the hip_**

_It was always Levy this Levy that. To the guild it seemed like I wasn't around her enough, but to Levy herself, I seemed to be around too much, and was to over bearing. I let it slide knowing I could be a jackass sometimes and figured she was probably right about my behavior. Though that didn't stop bunny girl from shaking her head and arguing that "you were being a loyal and faithful boyfriend" she kept emphasizing on loyal and faithful again and again but shrugged it off._

_"How's things with the little girl?" Laxus asked surprisingly, the Thunder God Tribe minus Evergreen decided to join me at my table_

_"Fine" I answered gruffly_

_I noticed his raised eyebrow and the exchanged glances they all did_

_"Why'dja wanna know"_

_"No reason just asking " he replied_

_"Well it ain't exactly something I like to broadcast so mind yer own"_

_"Gajeel-san, Laxus-sama was merely curious; it's no secret of your commitment to the script mage, and it wasn't just he who is curious, we all are. We've noticed the distance between you two and we merely were trying to understand and help if need be" Fried tried to explain but it did nothing to help my irritation_

_"Yeah what's up between you and blue" asked Bixlow while his babies echoed __"blue" "blue"_

_"None yer damn business" I snarled was it so hard to ask to be left alone _

_By then Laxus had already risen from his seat "C ' mon guys let's leave Iron face to his own demise blondie need us right now." The others jumped right out of there seat fear etched on their faces__ which was a first for me to witness_

_"Is she" Bickslow started_

_He shook his head "Not well, it's actually worse" with that they sped off_

_'What's wrong with bunny? Oh well not my problem she's been asking for trouble' but that didn't stop the worry or the anger his inner dragon felt. He shook his head ridding all thoughts of the celestial mage from his mind and ordered some iron scraps to munch on._

_It was a week later on Levy and I's actual anniversary that she conveniently fell ill again and asked to be alone. It could't have been a coincident but as always I listened and stayed at the guild hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde bunny. ( Not that I missed her or anything more like I was keeping an eye out for my fellow guild members- yeah thats it)_

_He sat in his usual corner observing the interactions between his fellow guild members, he sighed to himself, a sense of melancholy. It was just past noon when he smelt the odd combination of coal, pollen, and fresh dew that was only associated with Droy; looking up I nod at him acknowledging his presences. Now a days he's the only one from my "team" that doesn't make me want to bang me head against a wall._

_"Hey Gajeel"_

_I raise an eyebrow at him curiously he's never really made an effort to start a conversation unless Levy was around so having him actually start something was something in itself._

_"Hi' _

_"You know Levy shouldn't be left alone right now being sick and all. Do you think you can check up on her I'm on my way to the infirmary to check on..." he paused and pursed his lips before continuing "but you know the sick should never be left alone." he said solemly it was a bit unnerving_

_"Yeah I got it" and made my way out the guild to Levy's _

_What I saw once i got there put everything into perspective for me and i felt like the biggest fucking idiot of all of __fire for not seeing it sooner._


End file.
